Kinda Cute
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Roxasaxel.Im not good at summarys so please just read and review. Roxas is called a prep. Axel is a punk. Axel calls Roxas kinda cute. Where will things go. REad and find out.Please remember to review. Chp 4 kinda sad.
1. kinda cute

DISCLAMER:i do not own kingdom hearts .I own nothing.

Roxas's p.o.v.  
" It's 6'o clock ,and todays weather will be sunny with a 20 chance of rain."I awake to that same voice every morning.Usally the same weather report.I stare at the wall in front of me.The walls blank.I want to put up posters but my father says posters are for punks not preps,oh how i hate that word."Prep".At my school we are divided into 5 groups.Prep's,punk's,goth's,geek's,and emo's.Those five words control the school.The preps are the one's that have a lot of money and sometimes play alot of sports.The punks are the people who don't really care and cause alot of trouble.The goth's dress in all black and have multiple piercings,but are really nice.The geek's get good grades, always dress up ,and snort.The emo's stay quiet,do their work,never cause any trouble, and can usally be found in the back of the school makingout.

I got up and head to the bathroom.I strip,turn the shower on and step inside.The cold water flows over my body waking me up and in the process of doing that, sending chill's up and down my spine.After I wash up I get out and wrap a towel around my waste and let my hair drip dry.I walk back to my room and glance at my clock.6:20.I still had about 2 hours to wait.My school didn't start until 8:30.I walk over to my radio and switch it on"  
Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation Run away try to find a safe place you can hide It's the best place to be when you're feeling like..".I listen to the music as i go to my closet to pick out my clothes.I choose a pair of semi tight jeans and a,hunter green tee.  
I Throw the clothes on and i head down the stairs.I run into the kitchen and open the freezer.I glance inside and spot some waffles.I yake them out and put theem into the toaster.I run back up to my room and grab my phone off the table.I flip it open and scroll through the contact list and i land on hayner.I press call and wait."Hello"the voice says."um..Hayner"."Yeah,who is this"Hayner says."It's me roxas,and im calling to male sure that today was the first day of school" I say."Yeah today is,and mabey we can find some girls"He say's back."Um okay,see you at school"I say as i shut my phone.  
I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror.My sandy blonde hair was sticking up every where.Perfect.I run to my room and the clock read 7:57.I slip on my shoes and run down the stairs.I run to the kicthen and grab my waffles and run to the door.I throw on my black and white wrist band,and my grey hoddie and throw on my black backpac and head off to school.

AT SCHOOL I walk into my home room and notice none of my friends are in there.No Pence,Olette,Hayner,Sora,no one.  
I go to sit at a desk in the back.I lay my head down and relax."Dude look a prep" a voice says infront of me. I glance up and see three kids in front of me.One had a wave of silver/vilote emo hair covering his face.He had on a shirt that said "Wait And Bleed".Another one had a mullet/mohawk that was blonde.He had on a shirt that said "Don't piss me off i have ran out of places to bury the body's"on it.The last one was tall,skinny,and had unnatural red hair.He had piercing green eye's and tattos under them.He was wearing tight black jeans with chains and a black shirt that said "Between the buried and me.". The emo hair guy said"i'm Zexion,the mullethawk guy is Demyx and the one your stairing at is Axel".Was i really stairing."I don't mind if he stares,cause he is actually kinda cute.

Please review.I hope you like it. 


	2. Gym

Disclamier:I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 

Last time.  
The emo hair guy said"i'm Zexion,the mullethawk guy is Demyx and the one your stairing at is Axel". Was i really stairing." I don't mind if he stares,cause he is actually kinda cute"

This Time

Did I just hear right. Did he call me cute. I look up at him and see a smile on his face. I blush and look down . "Ah, Axel, your making him blush." The one called demxy said. "All the better, he's cutter when he blush's." Axel say's looking at me.I glance up and see that he was looking directly at me. "Um... I gotta go." I say. I stand up and grab my stuff and move to the front of the room.

ThAxel's P.O.v

at kid. He was really cute. He's a prep but dosen't act or look like one. This puzzled me. "Hey Zexion, do you think I scared him off." I say to Zexion. He looks at me. "Well you are tall,scary, and flirting with a kid that you don't even know, so yeah". Zexion says to me in a monotone voice. I turn and look back at the kid. What was his name.

Roxas's P.O.V

Oh my god. He called me cute. Well he was kinda cut-.No. Bad Roxas. You are not gay, or bi. That is wrong. You can't be gay. I turn back around and look at him. He was looking directly at me, He see's me and smiles and wave's at me. I blush hard and turn back around. OMG he was totally looking at me. Oh no. I'm turning onto a fangirl or fan boy whatever you call them. The teacher comes in and that tells me I'm not in any of my friends classes only lunch.SHIT. "Class, Im Mr.Bubbles." the teacher says. A few kids in the class laugh. "I will assign you partners that will be your partners in every single one of your classes.No acceptions." The teacher says. " Ok, let's see. Demyx, Zexion, PLease move next to each other when I call your names. Axel, Roxas."BANG!I slam my head against the desk. "Hi'ya buddy" I hear that voice next to me. "I guess im gonna be paired with a cute little kid this year". His breath was right on my neck. I stiffen up. "Hey Roxy calm down it's not like I'm gonna rape you or nothing," He says and laughes in my ear. "But i will if you want me to".BANG!. I hit my head again. He laughs. The bell rings and i head off to my locker. I pull out a sheet that was sent to me by mail and look at it. It said locker number 6. Combination.6,8,2. I hurry to my locker throw some stuff in and head off to my next class, witch according to this piece of paper was gym.

GYM

I walk in through the double doors and sit down. I lay my head in my hands. "Hey cuttie, what you doing". that voice was right beside me. " Um... Hey Axel" I say and blush. "You blush alot you know that" Axel says in a play ful voice. I blush harder. He laughs. " Well the teacher said to get to know your partener before he left so I'll start. My name is Axel. My hair color is real. I like punk,rock,emo, and metal music. My favorite band is Bullet for my Valentine. People judge me by the way i look and act at first and i hate that because im a really good person. Now you." He finishes. " Well my name is Roxas. My hair is naturally spiky. People call me a prep because i got money but im not. I like rock, punk, emo, metal, pop. And my favorite bands My Chemical Romance." I finish and I look at him. He smiles and I once again Blush..

Please review. Next chapt soon.( I hope)


	3. Roxas's new look

**Disclaimer:I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**Axel's P.O.V**

Gym sadly ended. I watch Roxas walk out. "You like him alot, don't you Axe." A voice said from behind me. I turn and see Zexion looking at me. "Zex, he has munny, he kinda looks like a prep, but he doesn't act like one or like prep stuff. He likes My Chemical Romance. MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. No prep in their right mind would even glance at a MCR CD." I say to him. He sighs. "Mabey he doesn't want to look or be concidered one. Mabey he wants to be something else but can't." I look at him. "Do you really think so." I ask. "Mmhmm" was his reply

**Roxas's P.O.V**

The next few classes went by fast. After the final bell rang I started walking home. When I arrive I open the door and head up to my room. "How was your day, honey." A voice asked from behind me. I turn around and see my mother looking at me with her icy blue eyes. "Oh it was ok." I replyed. I run to my room and flip open my phone. I scrole down and find Sora's number and hit call. "Uh hello, Riku quit." was what I heard. "Hey Sora whats Riku trying to do, Rape you." I say laughing. "Actually kinda yes. Riku no quit. It's Roxas. Yes." Sora sounds happy.  
"I gotta ask you a question. Can you come over" "Sure" he replys. The phone call ended and I Sigh. I walk over to my Radio and put a CD in. The lyrics float through the room.

"_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second story?"_

_"I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out"._

I awake to a knocking at my door. I must of fallen asleep. I get up and tuen my music off, then I walk to the door and open it. "Hey Roxas what's wrong." A very confused Sora asks. I grab him by the arm and lead him to my bed. We sit down and I start to talk. "How do you know if your gay." I ask. Sora looks at me confuzzled. "Well.. Um.. You feel for a nother guy strongly or get turned on by a nother guy. Who is it?" He finally says. I look down. "It's... Um...el" I murmer. "Who?' He asks. "Axel." I say low. He looks at me then smiles. "OMFG. Axel. OH MY EFFING GOD. Axel. That dude with the tattos and the hair and the spikes?" He asks. I nod. "Does he like you." he starting to sound excited. "Well he called me cute and he flirts with me. But he is a punk." I say to him. "So what your not exactaly a prep you my sometimes look like one but you don't want to look like one, or act like one. You listen to Punk,Rock and Emo for crying out loud.EMO." He practily yells at me. "Yeah and if I could I would look punk and or emo." I say back. "Do you got munny." He asks. "Yes." I reply. HE starts to bounce. "Were going shopping." He yells.

**MALL **

When we get to the mall he leads me to a store called Hot Topic.( ME-i love this store.). "Here we are. Hot Topic. The aficaial punk, goth, emo store." He says to me. I look at the store and become amazed. The store was dark. It had band tee's dominating the left wall and belts, shirts,posters,pants,shirts, and a whole lot of other things all around the whole store. We walk in and I wander over to the band tee's. I scan the logo's that are above each row of shirts. I find the MCR logo and look for that shirt. I find it in a small and hold on to it. During the time I spent over at the band tee shirts I picked up a MCR, Ima Robot, The Used, Thursday, and a Bullet For My Vlentine shirt. I walf over to the pants and pick out three pairs that are skinny and tight looking. They all had numerous straps and chains hanging off of them and I go look at the belts. I spot one black studded one that I liked and I picked it out. I then go to find Sora who is flipping through posters. "Hey I'm ready." I say from behind him. He turns around and looks at the clothes and smiles. We walk up to the register and purchas the clothing. I then get a sudden idea. "Hey do you guys do piercings." I ask the clerk. The clerk was a girl and she smiles at me and says "Yes. Do you want some." I look at Sora and say, "It's time to be rebellious (spelling?)."

**Back Home**

I snuck in and went up to my room. I lay my clothes on the bed and look in the mirror. The lip piercing and ear piercing looked good and I liked them. The lip was a black hoop with a silver ball, while the ear was a black stud. "Roxas honey, time to eat dinner." My moms voiced floated up from down stairs. Well she was gonna see sooner or later might as well be sooner. I walk down and head to the kitchen. My mom turns around and drops the plate of food. I flinch and then quickly recover. I smile and wave a cute wave at her and ask. "Whats for dinner." She screams.

Please review.


	4. how to save a life

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Kingdom Hearts. And If I did there would be no kairi or namine. Axel and Roxas would be together. Sora and Riku would be together. And Zexion and Demyx would be together. The Perfect Game. 

Last time . My mom turns around and drops the plate of food. I flinch and then recover. I smile and wave a cute wave at her and say. "Whats for dinner." She screams.

This time

This was not gonna go good. I walk over to the shattered glass that was on the floor and started picking it up. When I finish I stand up and look my mother in the face. She stares at me like I'm gonna hurt her or something. "So I take it you don't like it huh" I ask her with a smile. She looks at me and her expression softened. "Honey, it's not that I don't like it, it is that this is so sudden and I don't know how your dad will react." She says with a look in her eye that told me that it was ok. "Mom this who I am. This is what I like. I'm not no Prep. I'm not no punk, goth, emo, or geek eather. I'm just me." I say and smile at her. She was about to say something when the phone rang. She looked at me and then turned and picked up the phone.

"Hi this is Yuna speaking. May I ask who's calling. Mmhmm. Oh no. Are you sure. But how. Oh my god. Th..Th..Thank y-you." My mom put the phone down and turns to me. A tear rolls down her cheek. "Honey, your father's dead." She says to me slowly. "Wh-wha--what. How." I ask frantically. She looks at me and the look in her eyes was a look a kid whould have in them when their dog died. "Honey, he was murdered. They said that he had a gun shot to the head. He died instantly. They found his body at the corner of maple and main." I look at her and run up to my room.

When I get to my room I run to my radio and put in a CD.

"Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life"

_**The pain was to real**_.

"Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life"

_**This must all be a dream.**_

"As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life"

_**This will all be gone when I wake up. I slowly fall asleep.**_

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning it is now 6'O clock an its ganna be a scorcher." I rool over and turn the radio off and get up. All of a sudden it hit me. My dad is dead. I try to block it out but it keeps comming back. I walk over to my closet and pick out a pair of new jeans and the MCR shirt and slip em on. I grab my stuff and head out early. This was gonna be a long day.

Please review.


End file.
